Alasan
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan Zarc sebelum dia ingin menghancurkan dunia... dan alasan kenapa dia melakukannya... dan kenapa semua bisa terjadi... xD


**Alasan**

 **By: Za L Fernandes**

 **Yugioh Arc V bukan punya ku, cuma pinjem char aja**

 **Genre: Humor, Parody**

 **Pair: Entah xD**

 **Rate: T**

 **Waring: Tyop dimana2, humor gagal** **, EYD ngawur, bahasa berantakan dll**

Yah cuma kepikiran aja, tiba2 pengen bikin fic :v yah cuma hiburan jgn di angap serius :v :v ow ini Khusus buat pair Zarc n Ray :v :v

###

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenag, cuaca cerah dan damai. Di sudut kota terlihat pemuda tertentu berambut abu-abu semi perak sedang bahagia, terlihat sebuket bunga di tangannya, dan pakaiannya cukup rapi.

"Gk biasanya, ayang Ray ngajakin ketemuan :v biasanya ya gue yang inisiatip, :v wah kencan ini :v dah lama kagak kencan krn Ayang Ray sibuk mulu :v" guma pemuda itu sambil cengar cengir sediri.

'Palingan lo mo di campain, Zarc,' kata sebuah suara,

"Diem, lo venom dasar naga racun sesat lo," guma pemuda itu sambil ngambil kartu di dack nya, naga warna ungu.

'Udah lah biarin aja dia seneng-seneng, si naga racun emang rempong kagak usah dengerin deh,' bisikan yang lain kali ini ada cahaya berwarna ijo dari kartu.

"Clear Wing emang asek ni," kata pemuda bernama Zarc.

'No commen gue' kali ini cahaya merah.

'Bilangnya no comen tapi tetep ngomong, dasar aneh lol' cahaya berwarna hitam.'

'Nama ane emang odd-eyes masalah buat lo? Dasar pemberontak,' bales chaya berwarna merah.

"Ih kalian bisa gk seh pada diem? Lama2 tar gue di tuduh org gila krn ngomong ama kartu,"

'Emang iya kan,' jawab ke empat kartu naga itu barengan.

Sebenernya dari tadi tu pemuda dah diliatin banyak orang di sekelilingnya karena ngomong sendiri dari tadi.

"Kalian mah jahat, lama2 tak buang lo lo pada ke tong sampah disana,"

'La lah, jangan gitu lah, Bang Zarc kan ganteng, orang ganteng tu sayang ama kartu-kartunya pa lgi ama ceweknya,' kata chaya ijo.

"Clear Wing emang yg terbaik, lo mah tau aja gua,"

Dan begitulah rutinitas Zarc dan ke empat naganya.

###

Masih di pojok kota, terlihat seorang gadis tertentu, dengan rambut ungu-ungu hitam gelap dan di kepang dua. Dia terlihat sedang mengamati seorang pemuda tertentu.

'Ih, dia bikin malu aja sih, kenapa juga sih gua mau pacaran ama dia dulu,' katanya dlm hati,

'Udah fix emang gua mo minta putus ama dia,' lanjutnya dlm hati.

'Dia mah aneh suka ngomong sendiri terus sikapnya berubah-ubah pula, dulunya gua kira dia keren n pinter, karena di kampus dia jadi kesayangan para dosen, terus ramah ke orang-orang, walau kadang dingin, tapi makin kesini dia tu alay,'

###

Di sebuah kafe tertentu, duduk dua orang, sebut saja Ray dan Zarc.

"Aku pengen ngomong serius sama kamu, Zarc," kata Ray dengan wajah serius.

"Sebentar, aku punya kejutan buat kamu..." Zarc pun mengeluarkan sebugket bunga untuk Ray.

"Tada.. ini bunga untuk, Ayang Ra... ups maksudku, ini hadiah bunga untuk, Ray," kata Zack antusisa terus tiba-tiba jadi kalem, jaga Image coy katanya seh :v

"Aku sudah tidak butuh itu, mulai hari ini kita PUTUS! Kalau kamu liat aku kita pura-pura gk kenal, angap hubungan kita ini selesai, dan terimakasih atas semuanya," kata Ray dengan kalem. Kata-kata Ray membuat Zarc Syok... ampe dia jatuhin bunga di tangannya.

"Ka... kamu gak serius kan, Ray?" Kata Zarc dengan muka syok,

"Aku serius, Zarc, kita putus, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"KENAPA? KENAPA AYANG RAY MUTUSIN AKU? APA SALAH DAKU? APA?" Kata Zarc tiba-tiba alay.

"Aku sudah muak dengan mu, dan sudah muak tentang semua gosip engak baik tentangmu!"

"GOSIP APA? AKU GAK PERNAH NGELAKUIN YANG ANEH-ANEH! AKU ANAK BAIK-BAIK!"

"GOSIP SOAL LO TU GILA SUKA NGOMONG SENDIRI, SIKAP LO BER UBAH-UBAH N ALAY! AKU UDAH CUKUP DI GOSIPKAN PACARAN AMA ORANG GILA, DAN TERNYATA ITU BENAR! DAN TERUTAMA ALAY!"

"Ray, aku bisa jelasin... aku tu gak gila..."

"Kamu suka ngomong sendiri n kadang ngomong ama kartu? Dan bagian mananya yg engak huh?"

"Kartu itu punya jiwa dan mereka itu hidup, Ray!"

"Siapa yang bakal percaya omong kosong itu huh?! Udah cukup pokoknya kita PUTUS! TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA! PUTUS TUS TUS TUS! DAN JANGAN HUNBUNGIN AKU LAGI!" Kata Ray sambil mendobrak meja dan pergi dari kafe itu meninggalkan Zarc sendirian, pertengkaran mereka cukup keras sehingga mendapat perhatian orang-orang.

'Noh noh noh, apa gue bilang? Di campain kan dia?' Suara dari cahaya ungu.

'Lo diem aja jangan memperkeruh suasana deh!' Suara dari cahaya biru.

'Sudah lah, Zarc lok udah putus ya putus aja,' suara cahaya merah.

'Dia tu di campakan gak cuma sekedar putus!' Suara cahaya hitam.

'Ih kalian jangan gitu, gak usah dengerin mereka, Zarc!' Suara Clear Wing, nama Clear Wing berarti membersihkan perkara :v :v

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! DIAM! INI SEMUA SALAH KALIAN" Teriak Zarc tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju ke Zarc, dan ada bisikan-bisikan gak enak,

"Ow jadi dia emang rada' pantes di putusin cewekny," kata salah seseorang yang melihat Zarc ngomong sendiri.

"AKH... INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN!"

###

Sejak saat itu, Zarc menjadi pendiam, dan lebih dingin dan sifat Alay nya ilang, dia cukup stress setelah di campakan Ray, udah 2 minggu dia bolos kuliah. Dia sekarang benci semuanya, semua orang yang ngetawain dia... tapi dia tetep belum bisa ngelupai Ray...

Ketika jalan-jalan di kota, Zarc melihat suatu poster,

**Revolusi Duel Terbaru... Membuat Moster menjadi nyata... Duel Mendebarkan bersama Moster... Ikutilah Turnamen Duel paling Spektakuler! Dapatkan Hadiahnya! Ketenaran! Kekuatan! Dan Gelar Raja Duel**

'Itu bagus tu! Saatnya nunjukin kekuatan kita!' Suara cahaya ungu.

'Kalau ini gue setuju ama si Naga Racun!' Suara naga Hijau.

'Ya, bisa buat ngelupain Ray lewat Duel,' suara cahaya Merah.

'Ya, hancurkan semua lawan di arena duel! Kalik aja tar Ray suka lagi ke kamu lok menag!' Suara cahaya hitam.

'Bener itu! Ayo, Zarc tujukin kekuatan kita! Menangkan Turnamer! Dan Rebut lagi hatinya si Ray itu biar dia ngejar-ngejar kamu! Terus kamu campain balik!' Seru clear wing.

"Wih boleh juga, ide bagus ni! Liat aja ya Ray! Tar lok gua udah nge TOP gua bakal bikin elu ngejar-ngejar gua! Ingat itu AKABA RAY! BWA.. HA.. HA... HA.." Kata Zarc kayak orang kesetanan.

###

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu, banyak turnamen yang Zarc menagkan, Zarc hanya terlalu sibuk duel dan duel.. menikmatinya... lagi dan lagi...

"SERANG DRAK REBELLION DRAGON!"

DUAR... PRAK...

Lawan Zarc ampe terpental dan terluka, tapi semua orang malah senang dan tepuk tangan.

"ZARC.. ZARC... ZARC... KEREN BANGET! LAGI! LAGI! ZARC!"

Semua orang hanya senang melihat gaya Zarc, Duel, dan Zarc mengikuti keinginan para Fans nya, duel dengan lebih kasar dan lebih keras lagi dan lagi...

###

Hari ini adalah final turnamen, Zarc sedang merenung di ruang tunggunya.

"Perasaan kagak ada tanda-tanda, Ayang Ray.. kok dia kagak pernah keliatan batang hidungnya? Padahal dia kan Pro Duelis juga dulu? Apa udah pensi jdi Pro Duelis ya?" Gumanya sendiri.

"Alah bodo' amat soal Ray, gak usah di pikirin yang penting kita hancurkan semuanya! Sesuai keinginan para Fans! Biar mereka senang!" Kata Drak Rebellion Dragon.

"Ya, Hancurkan semuanya! Kita harus lebih kuat... lagi dan lagi..." suara Cahaya ungu

"Hancurkan! Hancurkan!"

"Ya.. kalian benar! Aku ingin kekuatan lebih kuat lagi dan lagi! Hancurkan semuanya!"

###

"Pemenangnya adalah Zarc! ZARC RAJA DUEL! OUR KING!"

Tepuk tangan meriah, dan sorak sorakan.

Zarc pun mulai ke panggung menyambut para Fans nya.

"SUDAH TIDAK ADAKAH DUELIS LAGI! AKU MASIH INGIN DUEL LAGI DAN LAGI! TIDAK KAH KALIAN BERPIKIR BEGITU?" Teriak Zarc.

"HIDUP ZARC! ZARC! ZARC!"

"ZARC... LAGI LAGI... LAGI..."

"ZARC DUEL YANG LEBIH HEBAT LAGI! ZARC!"

###

DI Salah satu bangku penonton,

"Lihat lah, Ray, ahirnya kamu sembuh juga dan keluar dari rumah sakit! Lihat lah ini, Ray! Soild Vision terbaru! Maha Karya Ayah membuat Monster menjadi Nyata!" Kata Akaba Leo.

"Iya, iya aku tau, gak usah sampe segitunya deh!" Kata Ray sambil menonton.

'Eh? Kayak kenal orang yang di panggung? Zarc? Zarc kan dia? Ngapain sih dia di sana? Menebar ke Alay an?' ==" kata Ray dalam hati.

###

Zarc mulai memanggil ke empat naganya dan menghancurkan semuanyaa, dan ahirnya dia ingin bersatu dengan para naganya.

"Aku ingin RAY! WOI MANA RAY!"

'Lo salah dialog, Zarc, harusnya pengen bersatu sama kami!'

'Masih sempet ye mikirin, Ray?'

"YA IYA LAH! CINTA GUA CUMA BUAT RAY! GAK PEDULI WALAU DUNIA HANCUR! GUE CUMA MAU RAY!"

'LU MAH ALAY! PANTES AJA RAY MUTUSIN ELU!'

"SAPA YANG ALAY? GUA INI ZARC! RAJA DUELIS TERHABAT! SEKARANG BERSATULAH!"

'WAH ITU BARU BENER!'

" AKU MEMANGGILMU ASTROGRAPH MAGICIAN! PENYIHIR PENGUASA RUANG DAN WAKTU... BERIKAN KAMI KEKUATANMU..."

Zarc mulai di kelilingi para Naganya dah sesok penyihirpun muncul.

"Wahai anak muda apa permintaanmu? Aku akan kabulkan semua keinginanmu!"

"GUE PENGGEN AYAG RAY! CEPET BAWA AYANG RAY KESINI!"

gubrakkkk

Para Naga n Penyihir itu hanya bergubrak ria mendengar permintaan Zarc.

'Eh, Zarc permintaan lo salah! Lo harusnya minta bersatu ama kami!' Suara para Naga.

"SIAPA YANG PENGEN BERSATU AMA NAGA ALAY KAYAK KALIAN! MENDING JUGA BERSATU AMA AYANG RAY DAN MELAKUKAN INI ITU,"

'SAPA YANG LO SEBUT ALAY? LO YANG ALAY' Kata Venom.

'KURANG DETAIL ZARC! APA MAKSUD MELAKUKAN INI ITU!?' Tanya Clear Wing tiba-tiba.

"KAGAK USAH TANYA DETAIL NYA JUGA KALIK! LOK MEREKA BERSATU YA INI ITU!" jawab Odd-Eyes.

"DASAR ANEH N ALAY LO LO PADA! MASIH SEMPET MIKIRIN ITU PULA! SEBENERNYA GUA JUGA OGAH BERSATU SAMA NAGA ALAY N MANUSIA ALAY!" Teriak Drak Rebellion.

"IDIH SIAPA PULA YANG PENGEN BERSATU SAMA ELU? DASAR REBELLION ALAY!" Batah Odd-eyes.

"DASAR ANEH!"

Ya begitulah keseharian mereka, mereka hanya berdebat soal siapa yang paking Alay, padahal ya Alay semua :v

"WOI! JADI KAGAK PERMINTAANYA? GUE NI SIBUK TAU! GUE JUGA ADA KENCAN! KAGAK KAYAK LO LO PADA YANG PADA JOMBLO! NGENES PULA!" Kata si Penyihir.

"SAPA YANG LO BILANG JONES? GUE PUNYA AYANG RAY! MEREKA TU NAGA JONES ANE SETUJU SOAL ITU!" Teriak Zarc.

"==" DASAR JOMBLO MAH GITU! JOMBLO BILANG JOMBLO! JONES LO ZARC!" Teriak para Naga Barengan.

"GUE TINGGAL PERGI NI LAMA-LAMA!" Kata si Penyihir.

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU! IYA IYA! KAMI INGIN BERSATU! SATUKAN KAMI DENGAN SIHIR MU YANG AGUNG WAHAI PENGUASA RUANG DAN WAKTU!" Kata Zarc "Walau sebenernya ogah sih," bisik Zarc lirih.

"KITA MASIH DENGER ITU ZARC!" teriak para naga.

"Bodo' lah pokoknya, GUE SATUIN!" Lanjut si Penyihir melulai mantranya.

"KAMI ADALAH SATU! SAATNYA BERSATU! BERSATULAH! BERSATULAH DENGAN RAY! OPS MAKSUD KU! BERSATU DENGAN PARA NAGA KU! BERSATULAH SEKARANG!"

###

Ou Ryu Zarc atau Dewa Naga Zarc mulai menghancurkan segalanya setelah bersatu dengan para Naganya. Singkat cerita, saat Zarc lagi jalan-jalan dengan kekuatannya yang WAH itu, dia liat cewek pujaan hatinya.

"RAY! ITU AYANG RAY! RAY! AYANG RAY!" Belakangan sifat alay Zarc balik lagi, faktor kurang kasih sayang ini mah,

"ZARC! LO KOK JADI TAMBAH JELEK!" Komentar Ray tiba-tiba, saat liat Zarc datingin dia. "Padahal dulu, lo ganteng, ops... keceplosan, cuman lo nya Rada' ama Alay sih,"

"EH?! LO DENGER ITU PARA NAGA JONES! RAY BIALNG GUA GANTENG!" Guma Zarc ke para Naganya.

"MATA RAY PASTI UDAH RUSAK!" Kata salah satu Naga.

"ELO SEKARANG UDAH JELEK ZARC! JELEK! BERANTAKAN! DAH GAK GANTENG! DAN APA-APAAN SEMUA KERUSUHAN INI?!" Kata Ray tiba-tiba.

"INI SEMUA KARENA AYANG RAY NINGGALIN GUA! PADAHAL GUA MASIH SAYANG BANGET AMA AYANG RAY! SAKIT HATI GUA.. SAKIT BANGET DI SINI!"

"INI SUDAH TERLALU! ELO TAMBAH EDAN!"

"SEMUA KARENA RAY! SEBENERNYA AKU DUEL BIAR BISA DEPETIN HATI RAY! TAPI MALAH KEBAWA SUASANA, DAN YA! AHIRNYA KAYAK GINI!"

"ELU MAH BAPER NYA BERLEBIHAN! JADI SEMUA KARENA GUA GITU? FIXXX GUA YANG BAKAL TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Ray pun mulai mengeluarkan empat kartu dan menyerap energi alam.

###

"TIDAK RAY! TIDAK! RAY! AKH!"

"DENGAN INI SEMUA BERAHIR! SELAMAT TINGGAL ZARC! MOGA AJA ELO BALIK GANTENG LAGI BIAR GAK JONES MULU!"

"AKHHHHHHHHH... AKHHHHHHH... RAY... I... I ALWAYS LOVE YOU... I JUST ALWAYS LOVE YOU AGAI N AGAIN! RAY! EMM DAN SELAMAT TINGGAL EMPAT NAGA ALAY!"

"BYE JUGA BUAT LOK ZARC!"

Dan begitulah bagaimana dunia terbagi menjadi empat Dimsnsi.

###

Waktu berlalu..

Di suatu tempat di Syncon Dimensi

Kagak ada angin kagak da badai, tiba-tiba cowok tertentu berambut kuning biru mencoba memuk seorang cewek berambut Hijau.

"Rin! I love you!"

"LEPASIN DONG YUGO! LO TU KENAPA?!"

"AKU SAYANG AMA RIN!"

###

Suatu tempat di dimensi XYZ

Di sebuah taman terlihat ada dua cowok dan satu cewek sedang berbincang.

"Yuto, ini kenalin adek aku Ruri, dan Ruri ini kenalin sahabat aku Yuto!"

Yuto dan Ruripun berjabat tangan. Mereka saling pandang sekilas, dan Yuto yang malu langsung melepaskan tangan Ruri membuat Ruri tertawa, lucu dia pikir manis.

'A.. apakah ini yang di sebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?' Batin Yuto.

###

Di suatu tempat di Dimensi Standar

"YUYA! JANGAN TIDUR SAAT DI SEKOLAH! PELAJARAN UDAH SELESAI INI MASIH AJA TIDUR!" Kata seorang gadis berambut pink sambil memukul seorang cowok berambut merah hijau dengan kepas.

"AW.. AW.. SAKIT YUZU!" Kata Yuya kesal.

'Ah walau disiksa gini tapi ama Yuzu mah gak masalah tetep aja dia cantik, he he he,' kata Yuya dalam hati.

###

Di Dimensi Fusion, Akademia

Terlihat seorang cowok berambut ungu pink sedang berjalan sambil liat-liat kartunya.

BRUKKK

Karena tidak melihat jalan dia menabrak sesorang cewek berambut Biru yang sedang membawa buku dan bukunya jatuh semua.

"Kalau jalan pake Mata dong!" Kata cewek itu kesal.

"Jalan ya pake Kaki engak pake Mata!" Balas si cowok, walau gitu dia tetep bantuin si cewek beresin buku, sampai tiba-tiba tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, dan mereka saling pandang.

Deg...

Keduanya langsung memalingkan muka dan menjauh,

"Lain kali hati-hati dong!" Kata cewek itu lalu membawa buku dan langsung mau pergi.

"Iya iya, hn..." kata cowok itu sedikit kesal walau entah kenapa dia dag dig dug.

Sebelum cewek itu pergi cowok itu memanggilnya.

"Hei.. Kamu... Aku Yuri,"

Sang cewek menoleh, "Serena... aku Serena!" Kata cewek itu. Lalu mereka kembali jalan sendiri-sendiri.

'Wah tu cowok tadi kok ganteng ya :v manis banget pula duh, kyaa' batin Serena kegirangan.

#####

Owari

###

Di suatu tempat yang gelap entah dimana, dari empat buah kaca, Zarc melihat ke empat Couterpart nya pada bermesraan ama reikarnasinya Ray, Zarc yang kesal pun cuma bisa gigit bantal ama ngelemparin semua benda di sekitarnya ke arah empat kaca itu.

"WOI! INI KAGAK ADIL! BAHKAN COUTERPART GUA PADA BERMESRAAN GITU! DAN GUA SENDIRIAN! AYANG RAY! DIMANA KAMU!"

"GUA SENDIRIAN DI SINI! MASIH JOMBLO PULA! INI GAK ADIL! GAK ADIL! RAY!" Zarc cuma bisa nangis di pojokan.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir para Naga gua juga &JONES KOK Jdi ya kagak masalah... bwa ha ha ha ha.."

"WOI GUE DENGER ITU!" Kata sebuah suara, Zarc Kaget.

"ODD EYES?"

"ELU MAH GIMANA? ELU KAN ADA DI DALEM YUYA JADI YA AMA GUA LAH!"

"AKHHHHHHHHHH... SIAL... SIAL... SIALL... SIALANNN... SIALLL! BUKANYA AMA RAY ANE MALAH DI TEMENIN NAGA ALAY!"

"LO TU YANG ALAY! LAGIAN KENAPA ELU MILIH DI SINI SIH? KAGAK AMA CLEAR WING DI TEMPAT YUGO? ATAU DI XYZ N FUSION AJA?!"

"MANA GUA TAU! LOK GUA BISA MILIH MAH GUA MILIH AMA AYANG RAY!"

Dan yah begitulah kesehariannya Zarc kita, kasian ama Odd-eyes yang harus terjebak ama Zarc dan segala ke alayannya.

E.N.D

###

Lok sempet sih mo kubikinin squelnya, xD aneh ya? Yah sama kayak si Zarc ane Cuma kebawa suasana, #ketawasendiri

Review please!


End file.
